Cutie and The Geek
by The Twi-Tard
Summary: This is a story about when cutie has been crushing on the geek since high school, When they meet again after years passed what will happen when geek sees cutie again? ExB one-shot M for slight lemons. R


A/N: The the regualr disclaimers: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah you guys know it right? Any way this is a story about Cutie wanting to keep her Geek enjoy!

~The Twi-Tard

* * *

'_I officially disown Emmett and Jasper as best friends.' _I thought petulantly, shoving my way through the crowd of dancing bodies.

I honestly did plan on doing so. They knew that the 'club life' was not my forte, yet they dragged me here, forcibly might I add, with the promise of _fun_.

"Fun." I muttered scoffing as I stepped to the side to avoid getting ground on by a women wearing something that shouldn't pass as clothing. But with a quick look at my surroundings I saw that what she was wearing was chaste compared to the scantily clad women around us.

I gave a slightly disgusted shudder and resumed parting the wave of sweaty bodies.

I knew deep down that Jasper and Emmett had somewhat good intentions. They did things like taking me to parties, strip clubs, and casinos hoping that my idea of fun would no longer be staying holed up in my apartment with Emily Bronte; who is sadly not a lady friend of mine but an author.

I had always been the geek or social outcast of our little group, but no matter what Emmett and Jasper always stuck with me the way close siblings would. Even when we started to find that in our high school years, I didn't fit in with the popular crowd like they seemed to, they always made sure that even though we couldn't always be together everybody would know not to mess with me. That of course only slightly minimized my weekly swirlies, and the days I spent crammed into a locker.

I am now 21 and have grown a lot since then. I can no longer fit into a locker, and was now muscular enough that I wouldn't be the first choice of a beating, and if I ever was I could effectively fight back and have a chance at wining; I thank god for Emmett teaching me self defense when ever I have to prove this.

I looked out in to the vast space of people, pushing back my black horn rimmed glasses trying to find the aforementioned 'best friends' when a woman with flaming red hair, that was bright enough to see in the dim lighting, was creeping up to my side.

"Hey sugar." The only way I was able to hear her raspy voice over the music of the club was because she was right in my ear.

I had zero experience with women, let alone ones that looked wildly beautiful and scary at the same time. I shifted from foot to foot and her lips, which were coated in blood red lipstick, curled maliciously as if watching my discomfort pleased her.

"You're kinda cute." She said shifting so I could smell the choking sent of cheap perfume. I had no idea how to respond so I opted not to.

She must have interpreted my silence differently, for she pressed herself closer to my side and was draping her arms around my neck.

My palms started to sweat as her stare began to make me uncomfortable. I looked over her shoulder at the bar trying to avoid her gaze, and spotted a girl with dark hair flowing down her back as she talked to what I assumed was a girlfriend.

As if she felt my stare she turned, and my heart stopped beating for a second only to pick up at a faster pace as our eyes locked. My mouth went dry and my jaw dropped a bit when I felt a slight zap as it set my body tingling. It wasn't that I was aroused but I felt a connection that I knew I desperately would want to cling to, and I'm sure she must have felt it too because she looked a bit shocked.

She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen… actually she wasn't because I think I've seen her before I just couldn't place her face. I mentally scolded my self if that were the case. How I could forget a face that beautiful was beyond me.

My displeasure with the presence of this red head must have been stamped all over my face because the girl's eye's trailed over to the source of my discomfort. She looked irritated by my unwelcome company, and after saying a few words to her friend she hopped down from the bar stool and sauntered towards us.

She stopped at my unoccupied side and pushed off the red head, latching onto my waist, the current intensified; I froze not knowing what to do with my new attachment.

She looked up at me feeling my rigid posture and stood on her toes so she could whisper in my ear. "Relax, I've got you covered." I nodded slightly dazed by her closeness and having no idea what she 'had covered.' She looked over to the woman who was currently glaring daggers at her, and I felt the overwhelming need push the girl behind my back, hiding her from the vicious glare.

"Sorry, Victoria. He's with me, isn't that right, Edward?" She questioned. I looked down at her startled. How did she know my name? I was still staring down at her when she inclined her head a fraction of an inch in Victoria's direction implying that I should answer her question.

"Oh, umm y-yes." I stuttered looking back at Victoria. I tend to stutter when I'm nervous or upset, and as of right know I was both.

Victoria didn't look convinced by our 'togetherness'.

"I saw him first." Victoria seethed still glaring at the girl.

"Yea, well he's mine and I say you can't have him. Bye." She replied cattily, waving.

"Whatever you can keep him. He isn't the only cute guy here." She turned, her hair fanning out behind her like a wildfire and disappeared into the sea of gyrating bodies, taking her unappealing sent with her.

"T-thanks for s-saving me…" I trailed off she could supply her name.

"Bella," she said letting go of my waist. I wanted to pout at the loss of contact but held my lips in a slight smile.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked staring up at me through her eyelashes.

I shook my head stunned into silence by her smoldering brown eyes. I was very sorry that I couldn't tell her yes.

"I didn't think you would. I'm best friends with Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. You know her right?"

Yes I knew Alice very well actually. She was Jasper's girlfriend since high school and it was rare that know-a-days I didn't see him without her being attached at the hip. That would also explain why I didn't remember her because just like Jasper, Alice was part of the popular crowd and on account of being Alice's friend, Bella must have been quite popular herself. She and I belonged to two different social spheres that never touched, and that very well may still be true.

"This isn't a very nice way to ask if you remember some one, but I think Mike used to dunk you in the boy's toilet. I was the girl who always called him a jerk afterward, sorry I couldn't do much more." She said apologetically taking my silence as me still trying to figure out were I knew her from.

"Isabella." I mumbled not wanting her to delve any deeper into my painful memories as a teenager. Mike Newton was someone I did not care to think too much about.

"Yea but just Bella." she smiled radiantly.

"You know Mike wasn't too-" I cut her off not wanting to know what she thought about him. I wasn't sure why, but I was pretty sure if she told me he was not as bad as he seemed, I would break down and cry. I think Newton used to be her boyfriend, how that happened was beyond me,some one as nice and pretty as her shouldn't be diluted by arses like Mike. I didn't want to stand here and talk to Bella knowing that I wanted her but that she would never want me like that, freaky electric feeling or not, Bella would never see me that way and that somehow hurt me.

"I-I'm sorry but I h-have to go find my friends." I stuttered backing away.

"Oh okay," she said. "There's a flight of stairs behind me you could start there." She thumbed to the metal stairs spiraling upwards to a different bar then the one below.

I moved forward again and rushed past her, racing up the steps.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings so when I got the top; I knocked into something almost falling backward. Thinking it was a wall I kicked it, but common sense and a heavy hand slapping me in the back of the head told me that I had obviously kicked a very large person.

I looked up to see Emmett's usually friendly face scowling down at me. Before I could escape or say anything he grabbed me by the collar of Jasper's tight t-shirt (which he had loaned to me because my close were 'dorky') and dragged me over to the bar where Jasper was drinking a beer.

After shoving me roughly into the bar stool beside Jasper he plopped down into his own.

"S-sorry I-" I started to apologize to Emmett but he interrupted.

"I'm not fucking mad at you for kicking me," He said waving off my apology, I bet he didn't even feel it anyway.

"Then why did you smack-"

"I smacked you for finally getting the chance to talk to _two_ girls and you bombed on both. The first chick ran off because of the second, and then _you _ran away from _her_. What the hell is that about? Is she that ugly or something?" he spat.

Of course he saw that, I did knock into him in the process of running away, and Bella was far from ugly. I was just scared I guess. Scared she would reject me, but I refused to believe that Emmett was mad because of that.

I couldn't understand why he would be so angry at me so I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"What Em is trying to say Edward, is this is the first time we ever saw you talk to a girl other than your mom. We were rooting for you and you ran away like a pussy. What the fuck do you think we brought you here for, our health? No, dude we bought you here to meet a girl." he said hitting me upside the head just like Emmett had, almost knocking off my glasses.

"I- I'm-" I shook my head and placed it on the bar not knowing what to say or do.

Did they not understand that their geeky friend wouldn't _'_score' as they say,with a girl like Bella? I mean really, look at her and look at me. We didn't even look like we belonged to the same universe.

"Did you see who that was, Em?" Jasper whispered.

"No, I only saw the back of her head. Why you know her?" he muttered back.

"That was Bella."

"You mean _the_ Bella?" Emmett hissed in surprise.

I didn't bother to look up, but I was almost one hundred percent sure that Jasper was nodding with agreement.

"After all that she said back in high school she let him walk away?" Emmett said, surprise still evident in his voice.

"Maybe her confidence got sapped cause 'of Edweirdo, over here." Jasper said shoving my shoulder not so affectionately.

"Dude you like her right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes" I answered automatically still not looking up.

"Alright then it settled, I meddling this time." Jasper said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I mumbled pathetically into my arm.

"Oh, you'll see." Jasper said cryptically.

I heard his bar stool screech as he pushed it back. I looked up in time to see him descending the stairs. I put my head back on the bar and thought nothing of it.

That was until after a few minutes of nothing but the music pulsing around me, a feminine clearing of a throat rang through my ears.

I looked up and almost fell out of the stool when I saw Bella smiling at me, her face seeming the light up the dark club. Her sudden presence startled me, and I cursed under my breath as I noticed the Jasper and Emmett were out of sight.

I started to stress not having any idea what to do in this situation that I have never been in, or even dreamed to be in. I have history of stress attacks, not anxiety attacks but stress. I was no good under the pressure of not knowing what to do and it causes me to stress out severely.

"Are you okay?" she giggled.

I shook my head and started to hyperventilate, it felt as if I needed my inhaler; which was odd because I haven't needed it since I was 16.

I began to wheeze and Bella started to look worried, biting on her full bottom lip, a crease forming on her brow.

I wanted to tell her not to frown because it was marring her beautiful features, but I couldn't get the words to form around the wheezes.

"Breathe, Edward." She said leaning in, her sweet breath wafting over my face.

I tried to but I felt that I couldn't, that made me panic even more and I started to have a full fledged attack. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Bella's worried face swimming in my clouded eye sight.

~OoOoO~

I awoke a bit disoriented. With my eyes still closed. Thinking I was in my room, my hand automatically shot out to pet my kitten Sterling who usually slept beside me. My hand came in contact with something round and firm, I kneaded it thinking it was Sterling's head and I was expecting a purr but instead I got a gasp and then a groan.

I recoiled like I had been burned. I knew the sound of that voice and it didn't sound like my cat.

"Where are my g-glasses?" I murmured not feeling them on the bridge of my nose.

"Oh," Bella said. "Let me get them for you."

Before I could react my glasses were being placed on my face and my eyes opened, with every thing in sharp focus. Bella was leaning over me smiling timidly.

"S-sorry I groped y-you. I- I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, that's fine. You were confused that's all." She said still smiling.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up on a small black couch.

"My apartment." She answered sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"H-how did I get here." I asked remembering that I passed out, but in the club.

"Well when you slumped out of the bar stool Em, and Jazz came out of nowhere and helped me drive you over here. They didn't stay because they still wanted to be at the club, so they left you here with the strict instructions of not letting you leave unless the house was burning down, and to give you something to drink when you woke up."

With that she turned her torso leaning over the table to get something, but before she turned back around her midnight blue dress rode up a little and I caught a glimpse of something black and lacy.

I really wished I hadn't because I felt the blood rush to my lower regions causing some one to stand at attention. I quickly grabbed a pillow on the couch and placed it on my lap just before she righted her self and handed me a glass of water.

"Here you go." she said eyeing the pillow because of its sudden presence on my lap.

I drank the water while she stared at me in silence.

"Your eyes are really green." She blurted suddenly.

I almost choked because of her sudden and unexpected compliment. She moved to help me but I waved my hand assuring her that I was fine. I placed the glass on the table beside her and smiled cautiously.

"Okay, Edward I'm just going to come out and say it. Emmett and Jasper didn't only leave me with instructions; they also told me that you like me?" her statement trailed off into a question. I found myself cursing my friends for the second time tonight.

I sighed heavily. "Yes th-they were telling the t-truth." I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

"Aww… its okay you don't have to be embarrassed, I like you too. I have a secret, mind if I share?" she asked.

Wait did she just say that she liked me? No way had to be dreaming.

"Yea I did say that, and your wide awake sweetie." She said quietly.

I hadn't realized I said that out loud, it was apparent that my brain filter was failing quite miserably.

"Well do you mind if I share my secret with you, Edward?" she asked again.

"N-no go a-ahead." I stuttered.

"Well the truth is I liked you since high school. I was just too scared that you wouldn't like me back so I never asked, and tonight when I saw you with Victoria my jealousy kicked in. I had to get her away from you, but then you ran away from me…"

"B-but wasn't M-mike your boyfriend in high school?" I asked.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "He wishes he was. I never liked him, I only liked you."

I hadn't realized that while she talked our heads drifted closer to each other, and she was alternating glances from my eyes, to my lips. I knew she wanted to kiss me, but I had no idea what to do.

"B-bella… I know you want to kiss me but I have no idea how to." I confessed.

"That's okay because I do."

She climbed off of the coffee table and came over to the couch; removing the pillow she straddled my lap.

She gasped, no doubt feeling my raging erection from the glimpse of her underwear. "Oh, feels like someone is already happy to see me." She whispered brushing her mouth against mine.

I exhaled harshly onto her lips feeling my want increase. I hesitated trying to find a place to put my hands, and she grabbed them placing them on each of her hips, leaning in for anther opened mouth brush.

I felt her lips press lightly against mine for the briefest second, and to much of my dismay she pulled away.

"Please don't stop, Bella." I whispered.

She stopped anyway, staring at me with amusement and surprise.

"Edward, you didn't stutter that time."

I smirked getting a bit bold. "Y-yea I think i-it w-was the k-kiss." I said stuttering horribly on purpose this time, so she would kiss me again.

She caught on and kissed me again, but this time moving her lips against mine a bit roughly, and pulling my bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it slightly, which caused a moan to rip from deep within me.

She pushed me back so that I was lying fully onto the couch, and kissed along my jaw, then trailing her lips down my neck, sucking at the hollow beneath my throat.

My arousal was beginning to hurt; I need release so bad, and as if she could read my mind Bella began to rock her hips against my hard on making me moan embarrassingly loud, and causing her dress to ride up to her waist.

I couldn't think of anything else to do than to enjoy the feeling, something told me that she should feel that good to.

She pulled on my shoulders laying me atop of her, I thought briefly of how it would suck if we fell off the couch, I didn't want that so I began to shift trying to get up when she stopped me.

"Come on Edward," she whispered licking my earlobe. "Stop thinking and feel. Thrust onto me until it feels good."

I was sure that a normal 21 year old didn't need coaching on this stuff, but it made me feel better that she was trying to help.

I wove my hands with hers and placed them above her head onto the arm of the couch, and slowly began an up and down motion.

The feeling that I was having now, compared to nothing else, I didn't know what it was but I felt the need to go faster and harder so I did. Suddenly I felt my length twitch and I grunted as I felt my self spill, a cool wetness spread onto the front of my jeans and I collapsed onto Bella's small body.

"Didn't that feel good?" she whispered running her hands through the copper disarray that I called hair.

"I'm sorry I came so quickly. N-never before have I ..." I trailed off frustrated and embarrassed not knowing what to say.

" Its okay. I know, Edward." She whispered.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but finally Bella broke the long silence.

"Well Edward, I think its time we get you cleaned up."

"I don't want to," I mumbled into her shoulder hugging her tightly to me.

She giggled and playfully pushed my off of her. "You have to; your pants are all dirty."

"I don't have any cloths." I reminded her smugly.

"Ah but you do. They are in the bathroom; I forgot to mention that your buddies anticipated something like this so they left you and over night bag." She said biting her lip.

I mentally reminded myself to thank Emmett and Jasper for this as I got up pulling her with me.

"Fine but I have two questions before I go." I said folding my arms around her.

"Shoot." She chimed wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Okay first off… did your mother ever drop you on the head when you were a child?" I questioned seriously inspecting her head for any scars or marks that may indicate that I was right.

She pulled back and looked up at me. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're telling me that you liked me since we were teenagers. Me; when you could have just about anyone, you chose me. Why?"

"No," she said laughing. "I don't think she ever did. I chose you because you're… well you. I like you for Edward, and I didn't care, and still don't care, what anyone says about you."

"Your amazing." I said leaning down to peck her on the lips.

"Thank you, and you quit stuttering." she observed

"Like I said you're amazing." I repeated.

She rolled her eyes while saying "Now what was your third question?"

"I only asked one." I said confused.

"No you asked two at the same time. After you asked about my mother dropping me you asked why I chose you." She stated triumphantly.

"Wow your smart." I teased adjusting my glasses.

"Oh hush, now for that other question…"

"Well I wanted to know If you would like to join me in the shower?" I asked confidently.

"Why?" she asked bemused.

"Well something tells me that you would like some release as well, and that's what I plan on giving to you. Do you accept?"

She pulled away from me and ran towards the hall, when she noticed I hadn't move she looked at me over her shoulder.

"You coming or what?" she asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"What? Why not you asked me remember?"

"I wont be the one _cumming _this time Isabella. It's your turn." I smirked.

"Oh," she breathed. Her cheeks flamed as she blushed deeply.

_This was going to be the best night of my life..._

* * *

_Reviews make me happy so pleases R&R_


End file.
